The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, managing perspective data.
The amount of data available on the Internet and other communication networks is growing rapidly. Perspective data, such as reviews, editorials, commentaries, social media and the like are examples of content available to users. As the amount of available information increases, the need for managing perspective data may also increase.